


Nanna Rose

by sapphire_child



Category: Lost
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-30
Updated: 2006-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12302439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire_child/pseuds/sapphire_child
Summary: Claire pauses to watch Rose and Bernard as they baby sit her son.





	Nanna Rose

They seemed to be taking a lot of walks together again Claire thought. Her and Charlie that is. But then they seemed to have a lot to talk about – or at least sort through – and that merited a multitude of walks up and down the beach together.

They had just finished their most recent walk and Charlie had disappeared to refill his water bottle with a promise that he’d come by a bit later. In his absence, Claire had returned to her shelter where Rose and Bernard were dutifully watching Aaron.

Bernard was holding her son awkwardly, bouncing him on his lap whilst Rose tickled Aaron’s tiny feet. They were all smiling and laughing and Claire paused to watch them from a distance – marvelling at the stark contrasts between them. A weathered old man; a woman, vibrant and dark; and a sparkling, new child.

_Grandparents._

The word popped into her head without permission, but as soon as she began to ponder it her mind began to move on again. She wondered if Rose and Bernard had any children of their own and then wondered why she had never asked them before.

She wondered when and how the two of them had met. Had they been young? High school sweethearts perhaps? Their love seemed to be one that had endured. Did they meet through work? She knew Bernard was a dentist – perhaps he had gotten talking to one of his patients one day? A pretty woman with a sparkling smile and cocoa skin…

When she retrieved her son the name “Nanna Rose” slipped out of her mouth and Rose glowed with pride. Even Bernard grinned appreciatively, and from that day on, Rose became Aaron’s “Nanna Rose”.


End file.
